Away from Cinderella
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Spencer is tired of doing ALL of the housechores for the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys. Then, Max gives him and opportunity to break free and give the Blitzkrieg boys a lesson they will not forget. Yaoi, SpencerMax TalaBryan, RobertSpencer, sex & cursing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And then the Fairy-godmother appeared

You know the story about Cinderella? About the poor young beautiful girl who is being bossed around by a stepmother and two stepsisters, until a fairy-godmother comes and helps her? Well, my story is pretty much like that. Except that I was sure that no one was going to save me from this hell hole.

The truth is that Tala, Bryan, Kai and Ian use me as some sort of a maid or something.

Then came Max who saved me:

We were sitting in a cafeteria, talking and drinking coffee. Max couldn't believe his ears when I told him about my situation.

"They make you clean whole house? And you still have to cook for them? That's pretty mean… You must be really exhausted because of that…" he says with a worried look on his merry-go-lucky –face.

"Yeah… As soon as I clean the place, they dirty it again. I'm so exhausted even thought I don't even work in anywhere… Kai is, luckily, doing that for me. But he has started to whine that I should do the work, since I'm 19 and he's just 18." I answer to him and I bury my head on my hands.

"Hey, I've got a brilliant idea! Run away with me!"

"What… What did you say?" I yell with amazed look on my face.

"I mean that my family and the bladebreakers, minus Kai, are going to our summer cottage. It's a lovely house by the lake and I can still bring one guest with me and I choose to ask you! You really need a vacation."

"But… what about your parents… How… Wait, I have to think!" I take a deep breath and I calm down. Then I start my sentence again: "I'm gay, Max and you know it. How would you think that they'll react to my sexual interest?"

He looked at me with a smile: "Hey, half of the group is gay, so they see nothing wrong with it"

"Okay, then I can come."

Soon after that we started to discuss about the ways of sneaking out of our apartment without others to notice it. Soon we were talking about sexual interests:

"You know that Tala and Bryan are both bi-sexual? Well, it's funny that Tala is more interest of men and Bryan prefers women to men." We laugh. The coffee had changed into mild alcohol just a while ago.

"How about Kai?" he asks and he smiles to me. I smile to him and I laugh:

"He's frigid; He once hit me because he thought that I was looking at him 'that way'."

Max laughs and he hugs me.

"By the way, Ian is dating." I say to him. Max looks at me and he snickers: "With a boy?"

"Nope, it's a girl. Pretty cute girl by the way" I hug him and he gives me a quick kiss on my cheek, "What was that?"

"I'm just kidding! Did you know that Ray and Tyson are dating?" He looks at me and he plays with an empty bottle of beer. Yes, he's already 18 years old.

We laugh and tease each other. Then I say to him:

"Maybe we should both go home now; I want to be sober tomorrow, when I leave the home for good." We laugh and we walk in front of a hotel where Max and others are staying for this last night before the trip.

Next day, I wake up sober. I pack some of my clothes, and then I go to kitchen. I grab some old toast and I eat it quickly. Then I go to watch that no one is awake.

At first I take a peek into Bryan's bedroom. He has fallen from the bed, but he was still in a deep sleep. So no danger there. Next I go to Tala's bedroom. He's sleeping too, muttering something about 'Kai-chan', 'silk' and 'getting laid'. You figure out what he is dreaming about.

Next, Kai. He is kicking something in his dreams, maybe some lustful guy's head...? For a frigid person, he's really violent and almost mean in his sleep. Then I sneak to Ian's bedroom, to make sure that there's everything okay with him too. He has thrown his sheet to the floor during the night and he looks like a little kitty cat sleeping with his legs near his chest and his hands under his head. I put his sheet back on him. Then I go to our front door and I take my motorbike from the carage. I walk a little with it, I don't want them to wake up to the sound of engine starting. Then I turn the engine and I leave the quiet house behind me.

Then I arrive to the hotel. I wave my hand to Max who's already waiting for me. We stand there for about four minutes until Max's parents and rest of the come outside. Judy, Max's mom, looks a little surprised and shocked when he sees me. Others just wave and smile to me. I smile to them. Tyson walks to me and he says:

"Whoa, cool motorcycle!"

I smile to him and I park it. Then we go to a car and take our heading towards the summer cottage.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**A new story, Spencer x Max**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Morning dew

**Blitzkrieg boys' POV:**

Tala wakes up. His hair is messy and his alarm clock has been ringing for about couple of hours now. Everything looks so blur when he gazes around his room with his sleepy eyes. A short snarl escapes from his throat. He yawns and wears his jeans on. He yawns some more and makes his way to Bryan's bedroom.

"Bryan! Your alarm clock is ringing...!" He yells and Bryan raises his head. He listens the tune for a minute.

"No, it's Ian's... I'm sure of it. Now, you gayish bitch, leave me alone. I want to sleep!" Bryan stretches and he yawns. Then he crawls under the light lilac sheet. He tries to sleep but the alarm clock that is ringing right next to his ear, doesn't help going back to the dreamland he dreamed about at night.

"By the way, why did you sleep on the floor?" Tala asks, yawning. Bryan turns towards the red-haired bisexual.

"I felt like it. Hell no, you idiot, I fell at night!" Bryan roared. He yawns and he murmurs:

"Go now? I don't want your company right now. Go tease Kai."

"Hell no, he kicks!" Tala defends and takes a step backwards.

"Okay, go play with Ian." The lilac-haired young man growls and stares at his roommate with a stare that could kill.

"He is too short" Tala whines and leans on Bryan's door. Tala gets another death-stare from the angry Falcon. Then Bryan sighs and he turns to the other side of the bed.

"Go do whatever you do with Spencer."

"But I don't want to tease Spencer sexually! He hits way too hard!" Tala whines. Then Bryan yells at the red-head:

"Just leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay! What's your problem anyway?" Tala whispers and he walks away.

Later, when Tala is opening Ian's door, Bryan comes to Tala:

"I can't sleep."

"Ah."

"Ah? That's all you say?"

"Ah."

"Whatever, man. What were you going to do?" Bryan asks and he stares at Tala. Tala doesn't answer right away. Then when he speaks, Bryan sighs.

"Ian's alarm clock is ringing." Tala says and he stares at the lilac haired young man. Bryan stares back and states that he heard the alarm clock ten minutes ago. Then Tala steps inside the room:

"Hey, Pipsqueak, your clock is ringing!" They hear a quiet murmuring under the big and fluffy sheet. All they can see of the short man is his hair. Everything else is covered by the sheet and when he hears the red-heads bossy yell, he throws more sheets on himself, now hiding himself like he wouldn't exist.

"Ian is not here! Go away!" Ian yells with frustration.

"Come on Ian, get up or I shove that alarm clock up to your ass!" Bryan yells. He's just been woken up, and a pipsqueak telling him what to do was just a little bit too much. Ian grabs the alarm clock and shuts it down. A quiet, sleepy voice whispers with a tone of annoyance on it:

"That alarm clock isn't mine… It's Kai's!" Another tune, this time Kai's cell phone's alarm clock system, is ringing.

Bryan grabs the sheet and throws it on the floor:

"Get your lazy ass up!"

"I don't want to!" Ian yells and he opens his sleepy eyes, "Leave me alone!"

But, later Ian is awake, angry and vengeful at Bryan. Tala makes his way towards Kai's bedroom.

"Kai… Wake up…" Tala whispers and he evades the cell-phone that Kai threw at him.

"Fuck off. I'm sleepy." Kai murmurs with an angry tone in his voice.

"Kai, please? Kai, stop throwing things at me!" Tala yells and he evades every obsticle that is thrown at him. Kai sits on his bed, looking as sour as he can be. Then he starts to search for his clothes, but remembers the red head's presence. "Go away you peeping--" Kai starts but Tala runs out of the room. In his mind, Kai calls Tala with names. Kai gets up and he walks to his closet. Kai's slim and pale nude body glows gently in the morning sun. Kai wears on his usual underwear and his jeans. He takes a cotton-made shirt out of his closet but then frustrately throws it on the nearest chair. He takes out his lipstick --Yes, Kai uses make up-- and paints his lips smoothly cherry-colored. He looks at a mirror and he smiles to himself. He's looking good and he knows it. Then a loud yell fills the air.

Ian yells loudly on Spencer's bedroom door. Tala and Bryan run towards Ian:

"Ian, what has happened?! Is Spencer knocked out? Or dead!"

Kai yells at Ian: "Is he sleeping with a woman?!"

A long silence spreads to the room.

"No, worse...", Ian babbles, "He's not here..."

"WHAT?!" the three others yell in shock.

"That can't be true, Spencer would never leave us like that... Expecially after those blackmail-photos that I took two weeks ago."

Kai stares at the red head, not to know should he cry or laugh or strangle Tala. He doesn't do any of those, he just walks to he kitchen and starts to make coffee. He can hear Bryan and Tala arguing about the photos that Tala just mentioned. Ian walks in and sits on a chair next to Kai. Kai hears how Ian mumbles about Spencer, about where the blond has gone now.

"Maybe he's bying food. That's the most likely option..." Kai mumbles and he lights a cigarette. He leans back on his chair. Kai closes his eyes.

"Kai, what are you thinking?" Ian asks and he jumps off the chair and walks to the fridge. Kai opens his eyes and turns his face towards the midget: "I'm wondering why I didn't put any mascara..."

Ian doesn't answer, he just walks to the table and opens a can of passion-yogurt. Kai gets a spoon and steals some of Ian's yogurt. The midget doesn't react to it, he just stares at the wall. "Do you think that Spencer's gone for good? Do you think that he hates us?"

"Most certainly, he does hate us, but I don't think he has guts to leave us." They are quiet for a moment but then they start laughing hard. Then their laugh fades away.

"Kai, are you sure that he'll come back?" Ian asks but Kai doesn't answer. Kai drinks the last of his coffee and makes his way to the livingroom, leaving Ian eat his yogurt.

* * *

Sakura wo Miro: 

Mwahahahaahaaa! Suffer! Kai IS a frigid, transsexual person who likes to throw stuff at people! Mwahahahaahahaahahaaa! He's ultimate weapon and he will attack you if youdon't start rewiewing my stories!

Next chapter: Spencer arrives to the holiday-place

REWIEWS (Mwahahahaaa, suffer!) :

**_NiennaAngel:_**

OMG! You're writing a SpencerxMax! I adore you now! No one ever seems to give this couple the love they deserve! Yay! Now look, you've gone and made my hyper! Sorry it took so long to review. I've been a bit busy. Great job!

**SwM: Yes, thank you, thank you. Damn I'm feeling royal right now!**

**_Typhoon17:_**

good update soon like ASAP:D

**SwM: Is this ASAP enought:D**

**_NKingy:_**

Aww poor Spenny! please update!

**SwM: I did now read it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Green heaven

Spencer's POV:

The car stops and we step out of it. Hillary states with a dreaming face: "This place is a gorge all to the bottom!"

Max laughs his cheerful laugh. "I know, that's why we're here!" I smile to them and I turn towards the lake. The sun makes it shine beautifully. I look it and I smile a little. Tyson looks at my face and he laughs: "Whoa! I didn't know that you can smile!" I turn my face towards him, and I have a questoning look on my face. Hillary states at the bluenette with an annoyed look on her face that I can smile as much as others.

I turn towards the cottage. It's just a normal cottage, nothing special in it. But to me, it's the heaven on earth. I go to the back of the car and I take my belongings. I throw Ray his backs.

"Thanks Spence." He smiles at me. I smile back to him. We walk inside the cottage. It has some kind strange feeling in it. It feels so much like a home.

"What should we do today?" Kenny asks. Everyone is silent for some time. Ray raises his hand: "How about going to fish at night?"

I see that they're thinking of Ray's suggestion. I feel someone snuggle on my arm. I look at the person and I notice that it's no one else than Max, smiling a kitty cat smile. Max smiles and he suggests of going to swim before the night falls on us. To me, it sounds great. Tyson nods and asks: "And more importantly, what should we eat today? And who's going to make it?"

We all think of the dinner, what to serve. I smile.

"I can cook. I've been cooking for Kai, who's the most picky person in the world, for ages." Others look at me. Ray smiles to me: "I'll help you, ok?"

I nod to him. Tyson keeps wondering what we could eat. Ray suggests fish and Basmati rice while I think that we could wok some vegetables and shrimp.We decide to do all of that.

I go to our bedroom to change my clothes. I take off my T-shirt and I throw it on my bed. Max opens the door: "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were changing clothes!"

Max's POV:

I walk to our bedroom --Girls and boys sleep in different rooms as a group-- and I see Spencer take his shirt off. To me, this looks like it's on slow motion. My stare locks onto his beautiful, well-shaped muscles and his fair skin. Then I ruin everything by screaming: "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were changing clothes" I'm so stupid! I bet he didn't even notice me! Anyway, he turns at me and smiles so kind smile that would melt anyone's, maybe even my mom's, heart.

"It's ok, I don't mind at all." he says and he starts to take off his army-green jeans. I look at his legs' muscles. I remember that Kai once said that Spencer is like a brick wall, and now I think that he's the most handsome brick wall in the world. I keep gazing his body and my stare stops on his boxers that he slowly starts to take off. I stare at his hands' slow move. Is my jaw hanging? I quess so. Am I nosebleeding? Most certainly. Is my wee-wee up? Wait... Oh my loving God! It is up!

"Uh... I come back soon! Bye, see you on the beach!" I yell and I run to WC.

Normal POV:

Kenny walks upstairs when a fast something that looks like Max runs past him:

"Was that Max?"

"I think it was..." Ray states and turns his head towards the way Max ran. They make their way to boys' bedroom where Spencer is now leaving with his towel on his shoulder.

"Hey, Spencer, did Max run from this room?" Ray asks smiling gently. Spencer looks at the nekojin and he nods.

Spencer walks down to the beach, noticing that theres only few persons including him. Hillary amd Judy sunbathing on the jetty, and Tyson swimming on the lake. The blond slowly walks on the end of the jetty, looking into the water. Then he jumps and dives to the water. When the blond reaches the surface and his wet, a bit pale body and face suddenly appears onto everyone's eyes, Hillary stares at the man's muscular body with a weird, warm feeling of ecstasy.

Spencer's POV:

I sweep away the water drops from my eyes and I swim couple of laps, until I decide to get back to the jetty. I sit on the warm, wooden surface. I dry my hair and I hear someone walking next to me.

"So how's the water?" says Max with a happy, cheerful look on his relaxed face. Actually the whole being of him is relaxed, bathing quietly in the sun. I smile to him and this time it feels so very... real. I haven't smiled for ages. Tyson and Ray sit next to us, leaning on each other. Ray looks at me and he asks:

"So how's others hanging?"

"Well... I guess they're thinking where on hell I am, why I'm not home by now, making food for them... They're a lot happier than I... Of course I'm happy now, I didn't mean that what you think!" I correct when I see Ray's depressed eyes. I turn my head towards Max who looks at the sky, kicking water with his legs. I sit nearer to Max and I can smell his hair. Smells like apple. I look to the blue sky and I watch a seagull flying freely. I don't notice Max staring at me. I don't notice that Judy is looking at us with a rather ugly stare. If I had known that I wouldn't be so close to american blond. Max smiles to something.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask and he looks at me, surprised and waken from his dream world. Max smiles to me and he whispers to my ear: "Well, I was smiling to you being happy. I'm happy for you"

I look into Max's marine-blue eyes and I smile back to him. I nod quietly and I sink my feet on the water.

"I was thinking about my teammates... Maybe someone should go to look are they ok... I don't want them to hurt themselves... I know that they can take care of themselves but I'm still worried..." I say and Max looks to me.

"Don't worry, we've got the situation under control! It happens to be that other members of All stars are having a vacation here so I asked them 'accidentally' drop to your apartment and take a peek is everything ok. Right now we're waiting for their answer."

I smile to him and I nod to him. It looks like everything is going fine.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro**

**The third chap is finally here!**

**Rewiews:**

NKingy  
Kai... lipstick? O.o I'm glad Spence got out of there...

Blackmail pics? what's Tala on about? Please update soon!

**Sakura wo Miro: Yes, lipstick. I'm happy for Spence too**

NiennaAngel Great chapter. The boys are hilarious in this! . Keep up the good work.

**Sakura wo Miro: Thanks**

Ice-wolf-16 ooh I wonder whats going to happen next! can there be a Bryan/Tala side pairing giant puppy eyes :D good work! loved it!

**Sakura wo Miro: Might be, I'm not sure.**

cajun-beauty

Much amusement comes from the Blitzkrieg Boys being odd...

**Sakura wo Miro: Yes, really amusing**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What are these blackmail-pictures?

**Blitzkrieg boys' POV:**

Bryan leans near Tala and stares at the redhead's eyes. Tala doesn't react any way to his team-mate's stare. Bryan leans even more near and whispers to Tala's ear:

"Show me those blackmail pictures you took."

Tala smiles and kisses Bryan's cheek. Quietly Tala asks of how much Bryan would be ready to pay for seeing the photos. Bryan snarls a quiet laugh and takes the photos from Tala's hand. Bryan gasps and stares at the photos of two well built bodies entwining around each other.

"How is this even possible?" Bryan asks and he watches the photos quickly trough. Tala smiles evil smirk when he hears the disbelieving words from the hot Falcon. Tala turns to Bryan and kisses his cheek: "Amazing, isn't it? And think of it; He's getting married with some noble woman in these near weeks… These photos would definitely ruin the wedding."

Bryan stares at the redhead and he smirks: "You're a sly fox, Tala… But why did you do this for? I don't think you actually care to ruin his marriage."

"But you know that that marrage is nothing but for money and business. As soon as they're married they'll start to run on other men. And I mean both of them." Tala says and kisses Bryan's lips but the Falcon ends the kiss quickly when Kai walks in the room, looking bored. Kai asks:

"Who's going to get married? Show me the photos too!"

Tala gives him the photos, but when Kai reaches his hand to take them, Tala pulls his hand back:

"On one condition", Tala starts and annoyed look spreads on Kai's face, "One night together… you, me and some champagne and handcuffs."

Kai hits Tala's face and hisses with huge satisfaction in his voice: "Why, when I can do this?"

Kai looks at the photos and starts to laugh. He laughs hard and long with disbelieving look on his face. Kai laughs how those photos would make a big scandal in the world. Kai's laugh attracts Ian in the room and he literally runs to them, asking loudly of what they are doing, laughing so hard.

Kai gives the photos to Ian who quickly returns them with a disgusting look written on his face: "I don't believe these are real!"

"But they really are! I took them myself!" Tala exclaims in delight and grins proudly. Ian takes another look onto the photos and tells to the redhead:

"Yeah, I can see that… You're a crappy photographer!"

Tala yells at Ian who runs out of the room as quickly as possible. Then Tala takes the photos, puts them into a small box and puts the box on his table. Then he quietly walks back to his chair and exclaims while he strokes Bryan's messy hair:

"It was really surprising but it was a lot of fun…"

Bryan takes the redhead's hand off his hair and sits next to Kai, in hope that the redhead would stop touching him all the time. When Bryan isn't in the reach of touch, Tala starts to whine about Bryan being mean to him. In result, he gets an angry answer:

"Get a man Tala and stop whining"

Kai walks across the room and takes a glass. Then he quietly whispers to himself that he desperately needs a martini. Then Bryan walks to him and takes a glass too, where he takes some martini that Kai makes.

"Hmm… Home-made martini… Kai you should be a bartender…"

"I am a bartender!" Kai yaps and gives Bryan a murdering stare. Tala walks between them and Bryan can feel a hand moving dangerously close his ass. Tala smiles and acts like the straying hand wouldn't be his, but Bryan knows very well that Tala is simply faking since Kai is not interested in sex.

Tala smiles faintly and then he takes his martini and walks to the living room and sits on the couch and takes a sip of his martini. Kai sits next to him and opens the television. Then he surfs trough the channels:

"Boring, boring, stupid, porn, stupid, boring, stupid, stupid, stupid, porn, sexism, sexism, porn, stupid, seen this movie, stupid, boring, boring, old, porn—"

Then Kai shuts the television and turns the radio on. Kai takes a comfortable pose and closes his eyes. Tala gets up and sits on Bryan's lap. Tala smiles meanly when Bryan tries to push the clearly horny redhead away from him, and the redhead pushes the Falcon's body near his and a reflection of secret pleasure shines faintly in Bryan's lavender eyes. Tala kisses Bryan's cheek and whispers to his ear: "Just this one time?"

Bryan sees it difficult to fight against the horny wolf's eyes and nods slowly.

"This will not be a habit then." Bryan warns and kisses the wolf's silky cheek. And Bryan is more than sure that Tala's hand is straying towards Bryan's denim-covered ass again. Bryan smiles faintly when he asks of what in his ass is so facinating. But Tala's answer makes him think of the subject a little more deeply:

"I dunno, it's firm and kinda small... I like small asses"

Tala smiles when he says that and he pinches Bryan's ass a little, making the lilac young man jump to the air and curse. Tala snickers and kisses Bryan's soft lips before he closes the bedroom door behind them.

Kai sits there, enjoying the music of his favourite radio-channel and then he decides to take a better look of the photos. He walks in on Tala's bedroom where the room's owner and the lilac man are 'relaxing'. Kai doesn't even look at the two lovebirds but walks past them, takes the photo-box and then snickers: "Bryan, I never knew that you would let Tala on top of you or is it just because he is more dominative than you..."

Bryan is about to get up from the bed, but the redhead pulls the small-bottomed young man back to bed and kisses him violently. Kai shuts the door loudly and goes back to his martini. Kai takes a sip and takes a look of the photos.

He has to admit that both bodies in the photos are muscular and for a moment he is feeling himself more gay than a frigid. He takes a bigger sip of martini and swallows slowly. He takes another photo and feels a light blush spread on his face when he sees the younger, blonde man's body bend in extacy when the tension between them breaks. Kai puts the photos away and sighs quietly.

"It seems that Robert couldn't keep his hands off of Spencer even though Robert is getting married..." Kai sighs and playes with the olive in his maritini. Kai throws the photos revealing the blonde and the german noble in rather embarrassing poses, on the table and leaves to play Tekken with Ian.

**Spencer's POV:**

I sneeze loudly and I wonder if someone's talking about me. Ray smiles to me and takes the plates and puts them on the table.

"Hey, dinner is ready!" he yells and people gather to the table. Max sits next to me and he smiles to me. He touches my hand when I give him the saladbowl and I feel a light blush spread on my face. Luckily no one sees it since the room is lighted only with candles.

* * *

**SwM:**

**Yes, there are two side/hinted pairings, TalaBryan and RobertSpencer. And I know that the ending of this chapter was just random, but I had to put in some SpencerMax.**

**Rewiew:**

NKingy:  
Aww, a little Spen/Max moment, cute!

**SwM: Yes I have to say that I liked Max's reaction when Spencer was taking off his boxers XD**

Ice-wolf-16:  
:D does happy dance for awesome chapter this is god!!

**SwM: Hm, mind if I join you? Do you mean good or god? I don't mind being god XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The first night

Max's POV:

The night has fallen on us when the dinner has been ate. I notice Spencer walk outside, and I watch him trough glass, leaning on a wall on the veranna. The veranna's lamp gives a little light, just enough to figure Spencer's body and light his face a bit so I can see how he stares to somewhere far away. Then he suddenly starts to search something from his pocket. On his hand he has a cigarette and a lighter and soon the cigarette is burning. I make my way to the veranna, ingnoring the people around me. I sit on a chair near Spencer and I look at him. I gaze at his golden hair, his dreaming eyes, his beautiful lips and strong neck. He turns his look at me and he smiles to me. I smile back to him and I see him blushing a bit. I gently walk next to him and I look at the lake where he is staring at too.

"So, how long have you been smoking?" I start the conversation. And in my mind I curse for a bad opener.

Spencer looks at me. Actually he stares at me intecely and walks a bit closer to me. His eyes meet mine and the only thing that I can think is about how beautiful eyes he has. He speaks clearly but still quietly and his voice is soft:

"Ever since I were twelve, why?"

I look at the lake and I blush: "I was just wondering... I don't care if you smoke or not."

I feel Spencer's hand touch my hair and stroke it slowly.

"You're blushing", he says and he smiles which makes me blush even more. He laughs quietly, "Are you dating?"

I start to cough. "What?"

Spencer looks worried and a bit ashamed: "I asked you, are you dating anyone..."

He has a fair, almost nonexistant blush on his face. I stare at him and I smile: "Are you coming onto me?"

Spencer doesn't answer anything but he stares at the lake, glittering in the moonlight. Then he talks again, without looking at me, he whispers:

"Maybe..."

I stare at him even more, and my blush deepens. Quietly I confess that I have no one as a boyfriend or girlfriend. We both jump a meter when the other groub gets to the veranna.

"We're going to the nearest bar", Tyson starts an points at himself, Ray, Hillary and Kenny and then he continues, "And your parents go dancing to the nearest jazz-club. So if you're not coming with us, you'll be alone... Don't tear yer heads off, ok? A mass-murder is the last thing I wanna see when I come here drunk like a little bird!"

Tyson walks off, laughing when I say that we'll stay here and that it's most unlikely that we'll kill each other. They soon leave in a taxi and we stand there on the veranna alone.

"Uh...", Spencer starts, "Would you want to get inside? It's getting chilly here."

I look to him and I nod. We walk inside and we sit on the sofa. I look at him and I ask quietly:

"Don't you like cold? I thought all Russians are a bit better in cold circumstances..."

Spencer laughs long and he seems to be enjoying it: "Russia is a big country, just like United States of America... There are a lot of different kind of people. Besides, I've grown up in Moscow, there's warmer weather than in Siberia. I myself, don't really care for cold weather... Even thought I was born in Kirensk that is in Siberia, I was brought to Moscow in early age, where there's a few degrees warmer than in Kirensk... It's pretty much the same like with food, some people like, some people don't."

I nod to him and I smile when he says that he hasn't usually talked these things to anyone. When I ask why he was brought to Abbey, his face grims and he looks down on his feet.

"Well... Before I tell, promise me that you won't tell this to anyone? Not a single soul, ok? Because even my team-mates don't know this."

I promise and after few doubtful looks, he leans on his knees and looks at me: "I ran away from my home in Moscow... You see, my father died when I was less than a two years old so I basicly have no father at all. My mother, few years later, after griefing, took another husband who then became my step-father. I know that many step-parents are actually nice yet mine was the worst one you could find... In the beginning, he was alright, and pretty nice even thought he kept me in strickt order. But when", he keeps a pause, like he is forcing himself to tell this, "... I turned five year old, he started to abuse me...", He swallows and continues, "you know, _that_ way. I'm not sure what it is in english..."

I was quiet until I whisper: "You mean... sexual abuse?"

He looks at me and nods.

"My mother had became sick just a few months before, so she had no idea what my step-father did to me. Sometimes my mom was taken to hospital for treatment, and those were the worst times of my life... I remember how I cried when she was taken on an ambulance. The nurses or what ever they are, thought that I was just scared for my mom but... that wasn't the reason. I'd say that those days were the most painful ones... days when I wished that I were never born. And I was only five... Year later I tried to tell about this to my mother but... something happened and... I guess I never got to tell her what was happening in her house... I don't remember why... But my step-father beat the hell out of me, that I remember... I still have a scar on my left side of my forehead... That's why I use this headband, to keep the scar hidden. Well, after that beating, I ran away from him to the streets and soon I found myself in the Abbey. And when compaired to my home, Abbey was a paradise. All I had to do was to stay strong and I was fine. If I didn't , I would have been thrown back to the streets before I could say 'cat'."

I stare at him in both disbelief and in hate for his bad luck. Lady Luck doesn't favor everyone, I see. I hug him and he looks at me amazed of my behavior.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asks and he looks at me.

Spencer's POV:

"Why are you hugging me?" I ask and I feel funny inside. So kind of fuzzy and warm feeling... He looks at me and says that he feels sorry for me. I look at him with a bit annoyed look: "Don't pity me."

He gets off but I soon hug him again: "I didn't ask for you to stop."

I smile kindly, or I don't know if I look kind but... That's the smile I'm hoping that I have. At least he doesn't freak out because of it...

"You're not good with smiles", he says and looks at me. I stop smiling.

"I know..." I say and I blush. Nervously, my fingers run on the sofa-covering. For my surprise, I feel his soft, warm lips on my cheek and I look at him in a confusion. Why did he do that?

"You know, I could start to date you..." he whispers with a weird tone in his voice. So tempting words...

"But... If you don't love me, then it's pointless... You'd only get hurt."

"Who said I don't love you?" Max says and he smiles to me. Slowly I kiss his lips and he kisses back. He tastes a lot like marshmellows... Soon, before I even notice, he is on his back on the sofa and he kisses me deeper than before. I answer to his kiss but at the same time the right side of my brains tell me to let go of him, run away and refuse of a perfectly good relationship. I hate the right side of my brains. Too bad it's the controlling one.

"I can't... What if someone finds out or... What if I end up hurting you?" I ask and I get up but he pulls me back and I can hear his heart beating fast in his chest. I grasp his shirt and I listen to his heartbeat. Then I quietly whisper:

"You know, you got my first kiss..."

He stares at me.

I look at him.

He stares at me.

I look at him with a troubled face.

He stares at me.

I sigh and put my head on his chest.

He stares at me.

I kiss his lips and he closes his eyes. Then, suddenly he giggles (Yes, giggles): "Lucky!"

I smile and kiss him again. His wet, soft lips touch mine and his tongue licks my lips, like it would be begging to get into my mouth. I open my mouth just a little, so much that his tongue can sneak in. My hands grawl under his shirt and I can feel how he breaths fast. He entwines his arms around my neck and he pulls me closer, so close that I can clearly determine the color of his eyes. Sky blue. Beautiful sky blue eyes... I really like the color of his eyes. He closes his eyes and kisses me sweetly. Then we hear a key turning on the front-door's lock.

"Hi guys!" Tyson yells, "We didn't stay since there was no people! Huh? What's wrong?"

We look at them with annoyed stare. I can feel a drop of sweat falling on my cheek. I get up.

"I go to sleep..."

"I go too.. I'm so tired", Max says and he winks his eye to me. We go upstairs. When I open the bedroom's door, Max whispers: "They won't come sleeping before they start to fall.. so we can be together for few hours"

I smile to him and we kiss. I take off his shirt while he opens my shirt's zipper. His hands run lower on my upper body and until they reach my jeans. I feel his small hands opening the button of my pants while my hands open his jeans' zipper. Gently he falls on his bed and I get onto him, kissing him gently on his neck and shoulders. His hands stoke my hair and he carefully tries to take off my headband but I take off his hand.

"Please don't..." I whisper and he kisses me and nods then. I hear him moan passionately when I suck his neck gently. His hands slide off my remaining clothing as I take off his. We kiss again, this time deeper and we entwine around each other, feeling other's skin warming both of us. My lips brush against his wet, soft lips. He moans in passion as I come close to him, I bite his ear gently and he giggles quietly. He sounds really cute... I kiss him when I enter him and his eyes wide when I enter him. He kisses me with passion equal to mine. We keep each other tightly near as we kiss and kiss and he moans loudly everytime I get deeper into him. He kisses my neck and my chin. His breath is hot on my skin... I lick the saliva that was slowly falling down his chin... He pulls me closer, moaning on my ear and kissing my neck... My hands hold him from his hips and I move forward and backward gently, not too fast. I don't want to hurt him anyhow. He moans words on my ear:

"Harder... faster...", he breathes heavily and his breathing feels hot on my skin, "I'm not made of glass..."

My movement gets faster and his moaning gets louder as we entwine around each other. I can feel how he entwines his legs around my waist...

Ray's POV:

I stare at the lamp on the roof. It is swinging... pretty much too.

"Hey, guys, is it just me, or is that lamp moving?" I say and we stare at the lamp.

"I dunno... I hope nothing's wrong up there..." Hillary says. I get up and go upstairs: "Hey, Max, Spencer? Are you ok?"

I hear a loud THUD like someone would have fallen from a bed. It's quiet for some time after Max squirks: "Yes, yes, everything's fine! Just continue partying...!"

I shrug and I say ok. Then I go downstairs.

Max's POV:

"Spence...? Are you ok? You fell of the bed..." I ask and he gets up.

"I... I just hit my head..." he whispers and kisses me, "I love you"

"I love you too..."

* * *

Sakura wo Miro:

Ok, had to make them have some sex... I haven't wrote for some time, so my skill might be a li'l rusty. The idea to make them lose their innocence (might have lost earlier...) was inspired by Ellenor-chan's fanfiction called "Kiss me". It got me into a mood of writing...

reviews:

NKingy: Oh boy, things sound like they're about to get complicated, dear oh dear

**SwM: Yea, things get complicated. They always do.**

Ice-wolf-16: lols I meant good hehe my keyboard hates me ;P anywho this was funny lol Tala is such a perv .  
bubyes

**SwM: Aw, your keyboard is mean XD Thanks for your kind words and everyone knows what perv Tala is.**


End file.
